


A Good Cherishing

by lady_nightengale



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Dead Bedroom, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_nightengale/pseuds/lady_nightengale
Summary: After years of living in a passionless relationship with Pierre, Caroline finds her way out of their dead bedroom... and into Robin and Demetrius's instead.
Relationships: Caroline/Demetrius (Stardew Valley), Caroline/Robin (Stardew Valley), Robin/Demetrius (Stardew Valley), Robin/Demetrius/Caroline (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	A Good Cherishing

Caroline couldn’t quite say what had caused it, but suddenly she felt suffocated, like her whole life was closing in and she had no power to stop it. No, that’s not true; she did know what had caused it. It had been the sight of Sebastian winking at Abigail earlier that evening and her daughter turning bright red and the sudden knowledge that her daughter had a life—a sex life—and she did not.

Imagine, jealous of her daughter’s sex life. That was the worst of it. She felt ashamed, she felt dirty, she felt responsible for the unbridgeable gap that had developed between her and Pierre. 

He’d never been interested in sex. She’d tried her best, but despite her efforts he had always remained aloof—kind, respectful, considerate, but never passionate. They’d had sex once a week or so at first, always quick, missionary sex in which Pierre thrusted quietly into her until he came, then rolled over and went to sleep while she tended to herself in the dark. Then it was every two weeks, then every month. And after Abigail was born and they had an excuse to stop while she recovered… well, they had never really started again.

She thought with shame and longing of her one lapse—the magical and passionate night in the tower in the woods that, she was sure, had resulted in Abigail. The memory of being touched, truly touched, sent a hot tightening between her legs, and miserable and lonely, she sat down against her tree and began to sob.

“Caroline?”

She lifted her head and saw Robin kneeling in front of her. She didn’t know Robin very well; apart from their exercise group they weren’t particularly friendly.

“Caroline, sweetie, what’s the matter?” Robin rubbed her hands down Caroline’s arms and stroked her hair, motherly and nurturing. Caroline started when she realized that she couldn’t remember the last time anyone had touched her like this.

“I—” Caroline started to cry again, and Robin shifted so she could pull Caroline against her so that her head rested on Robin’s breast as she cried. Robin held her, rubbing her back, until finally she found that she had cried herself out.

She wiped her eyes on her shirt and pulled away. “Oh, Robin, your shirt! I’m so sorry.” The entire right side of Robin’s blouse was wet through with Caroline’s tears.

Robin laughed. “Oh, hush, that doesn’t matter. I was heading home anyways. Now, do you want to talk about it?”

Caroline sighed. “It’s nothing, really. Or, at least, it should be nothing.”

Robin sat, waiting, not saying anything. Caroline stared at her knees, trying to find the words.

“I have a wonderful daughter and a kind husband, and a beautiful house and a great life. But…” Her cheeks flushed and she forced the rest out in a rush of words. “But we don’t have sex anymore. We haven’t in years. He doesn’t touch me, doesn’t hold me, doesn’t even kiss me beside a peck on the cheek before bed. He barely notices me and Abigail resents us both and I’m just so… so lonely.” Her voice broke on the last word, but the tears that had flooded her before stayed away. She looked up at Robin, waiting for her to tell her that she was being silly, to be grateful for what she had.

Robin took her hands and looked intently into her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Caroline. That’s terrible.”

Caroline blinked at her, unsure how to respond.

“You deserve love. You deserve cherishing. You deserve for someone to hold you, to kiss you, to touch you as you deserve to be touched.”

Caroline felt suddenly very aware of her hands, clasped in Robin’s, as the other woman’s words stirred something inside her. Robin reached out and slowly tucked a lock of Caroline’s hair behind her ear.

“Caroline, if you ever feel lonely, in need of some cherishing and… companionship, Demetrius and I would be happy to have you. Come by any time; we’d like nothing more than for you to join us.” Robin leaned in and kissed Caroline’s cheek, then stood, dusted off her knees, and walked up the path to her house.

Caroline stared after her, her mind racing. Surely Robin didn’t mean…? But maybe she did. Cherishing and companionship? After words like “deserve to be touched”? Caroline felt hot, distracted. In her mind she saw Demetrius and Robin, tangled together, and she saw herself, bold, free, moving forward to join them. She saw them reaching for her, pulling her in, saw her limbs tangle with theirs and their hands and mouths on her body.

She shook the image from her mind, suddenly aware of her flushed skin and racing heart and the wetness between her legs. She stood up slowly and looked toward home, toward a night of reading by herself and going to bed beside a man who might as well have been a million miles away.

She felt as though gravity was pulling her toward the house in the mountains, and that every step back toward the shop was in the wrong direction. But she was married, for better or for worse. Didn’t Pierre deserve her loyalty?

"Deserve." The thought brought back Robin’s words. “You deserve to be cherished. You deserve to be touched.”

With Robin’s words echoing in her mind, she opened the shop door and made her way back to the living room. Pierre sat with a calculator, reviewing the day’s sales, as he always did. He didn’t look up when she entered.

One more try, she thought.

“Pierre,” she began.

“Not now, dear; I don’t want to lose count. Can it wait?”

The dismissal solidified a resolution she didn’t even know she’d made. Indignation rose like power through her body.

“I just wanted to let you know that a friend has invited me out for the evening, and I’m not sure when I’ll be back.”

She waited for Pierre to ask who, to ask where she’d be. 

He just nodded. “Have fun.” He didn’t even look up.

And that was that. Caroline walked back through the door, past the community centre, and up the mountain path to Robin and Demetrius’s house.

Her eyes were bright and her mind determined as she stepped forward and knocked on the door.

“Just a minute!” she heard Robin call. The door opened, and Robin froze.

“Oh! Caroline! You came!” Robin sounded slightly breathless. She had exchanged the wet blouse for a thin, flowy tank top over her jeans, and even in the dim evening light Caroline could see that she wore nothing underneath it.

“I came.”

“Honey, who is it?” Demetrius appeared, then stopped short behind his wife as he saw Caroline. 

“Caroline,” he said, his voice lower than she’d heard it before. “How nice to see you. Won’t you come in?”

Caroline stepped across the threshold.

“You’re here because of our conversation, then?” Robin said.

“I’m here because you were right. I’m tired of being alone. I want to be with you. Both of you. I’m ready to be wanted again.”

Robin stepped forward, a bit hesitantly, and brought a hand to Caroline’s cheek. She paused, looking at Caroline with a question, and Caroline nodded. Robin slid her other arm around Caroline’s waist, then dipped her head and brought her lips to Caroline’s.

The sweetness of being kissed after so long made Caroline’s head spin. She clung to Robin and kissed her hungrily, sliding her tongue into Robin’s mouth and pulling her body close. Behind her she felt Demetrius move her hair aside and kiss her neck, rubbing her back and arms and then sliding his hands between her and Robin to caress her breasts.

When Demetrius began to tease her nipples through her shirt, Caroline’s head fell back against his shoulder. He dipped his head and covered her mouth with his, and she felt Robin’s hands undoing her buttons and opening her blouse. Her front-clasping bra was snapped open, and she felt their hands caressing and kneading her as Demetrius plundered her mouth with his tongue. 

“Should we move to the bedroom?” Robin asked, and Demetrius stepped back, leaving Caroline dizzy and trembling. She felt Demetrius ease her shirt and bra off her shoulders, and when Robin took her hand she followed, hot and cold all at once.

Robin and Demetrius’s bed was huge and intricately carved, no doubt Robin’s own work. She looked away as she heard a thump on the floor and turned to see Robin standing topless before her. The other woman stepped forward to kiss her again, and Caroline brought her hands to Robin’s small breasts and dark nipples, rolling the hardened peaks between her fingers and thumbs as Robin moaned against her mouth.

She felt Demetrius behind her again, but this time his hands came to her belt. He slid her pants and underwear to the ground and she stepped out of them. His hand slid between her legs, and she shifted her thighs to give him better access. His fingers slid through her wetness and she gasped.

Robin took her hand and led her to the bed. She climbed up and sat against the pillows, then gasped again as Robin took hold of her thighs and pulled her down onto her back. Her head was still propped on the pillows, so she could watch as Robin dipped her head between Caroline’s legs and ran her tongue over Caroline’s clit. She could watch as Demetrius, naked now, pulled off Robin’s pants and came to stand behind her, pushing her hips into the air and his cock inside her. She could watch as Demetrius thrust into his wife and Robin devoured her pussy, bringing her higher and higher until she cried out, orgasming in waves as Robin’s strong arms held her thighs still.

As her cries subsided, she felt Robin crawl up her body and lie beside her, her leg draped between Caroline’s and her hand massaging her breast. Robin kissed her, gently at first, then deeper, and Demetrius came to the side of the bed, kneeling to bring his mouth to Caroline’s breast, sucking her sensitive nipples until she was gasping again. He ran his hands over her stomach, her breasts, her thighs, and she opened her legs for him, whining in need. He pulled her around so her ass was on the edge of the bed, then dropped her ankles on his shoulders to slide his cock inside her.

Caroline cried out. It had been years since she’d had a cock inside her, and Demetrius was bigger than Pierre. He went slowly as her pussy stretched to fit him, pushing in just the head, then a bit more, maddeningly slowly as she whined in need. When he finally pushed in all the way, her back arched. She was full as she never had been before, her whole body alive with sensation as Robin suckled and pinched her nipples and Demetrius slid slowly in and out of her.

Demetrius ran a hand over Robin’s ass and spread her legs as she knelt over Caroline. Caroline could see his hand moving between Robin’s legs as he thrust into her, never increasing speed. Robin began to moan, and as she did so, she bit and pinched Caroline’s nipples harder than before. Robin’s moans increased, and when she came, shaking against Caroline’s sensitized body, Caroline tipped over the edge, coming on Demetrius’s cock as he finally picked up speed and thrust into her, hard and fast until, with a cry, he pulled out and came on Caroline’s stomach. 

Robin cleaned her off while Demetrius came to lie beside them, laying an arm across Caroline as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I can’t believe…” she murmured, then trails off.

“It’s like I told you,” Robin said as she snuggled in beside them. “A good cherishing, just like you deserve.”


End file.
